


Resolutions

by kez



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 12:01," John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

"Finch?" John's voice came over their open phone connection after nearly an hour of silence.

"Yes, Mr. Reese?"

"It's 12:01," John said.

"Indeed it is. Is there some special reason you're telling me that?" Finch asked.

Finch heard John chuckle, then after a beat of silence... "Happy new year, Harold."

Finch was startled for a moment. Of course, New Year's Eve, he'd known it was, but somehow he'd allowed himself to forget.

"Happy New Year, John," he returned, sincerely.

"Any resolutions?" Reese asked.

"No."

Reese chuckled. "I have one..."

"Dare I enquire?"

"Maybe you should..." Reese said. "It involves you..."


End file.
